


Smarter, than other think

by legushbka



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legushbka/pseuds/legushbka
Summary: Hina understands that she is way smarter, than others think. But she is such an idiot.





	Smarter, than other think

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Умнее, чем все думают](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500968) by https://ficbook.net/authors/1060834. 



Hina is way smarter, than others think. She never equated her vitality and optimism with naivety and silliness; it was how other people saw her. Yes, she never understood how others feel, but is this really intellectual measure? Young celebrity didn`t hurry to dispel the perception of public. The fewer they knew, the harder it was to distill the most tenebrous secrets, hidden deep in the heart. And Hina had one. Although only one, but if anybody found out about this secret, she could forget her restful life.

***

Hina loves her dearly. She loves her green eyes, long hair and slightly cold gaze towards her. Sayo is the name of that gorgeous guitarist, who won heart of the younger twin. Hina knows, that loving her very own sister, is insanity, as they say, yet she can`t do anything about that. How can she stop looking at that steady and confident pace, floating lips and apprising sight? How can she stop watching dexterous fingers, picking strings of blue electro guitar? Hina always admires her, and it seems, like the more she looks, she harder it is to stop.

She can`t understand how others feel, but if to ask about her own feelings, she can describe her love with plenty of words. Sayo is Hina`s new center of life. Hina thinks about her in school, at rehearsal, in café… She thinks about her very much, and it is oblivious – Hina`s in love. She doesn`t expect return. Hina understands, that her sister isn`t like that. Someday Sayo will meet a handsome musician, producer or a man of any other profession, then he will confess and the older Hikawa won`t deny his proposal. Hina will be glad, if things go that way, for she knows – her sister won`t interested in other girls. Her inner world will only have a place for her little copy.

***

For months Hina leaves agency earlier, only to go and watch Roselia`s rehearsal. Young guitarist knows that Sayo practices till late at night, and she could watch an hour and leave home, before the end. Only there she could witness Sayo`s smile, for these people gave her a chance to show her worth and to improve her skills. Hina was grateful for this. She hoped, that one day she can cause a smile on her sister`s face. In dreams, as a person whose feelings are approved, as an only girl, who is in love with her.

Hina was near studio, when something near the entrance attracted her attention. In the direction she was looking, her dream shuttered into a million pieces of the sharpest glass. Sayo was kissing with vocalist of her band, with Yukina. Hina was ready to believe that the initiative was on Yukina`s side, and her sister will end all of it right now. If Sayo didn`t lean back and smiled at Yukina with the most bright and sincere smile.

Hina fled. She ran home as fast, as she could. And only when she locked herself in her room, Hina let her tears flow. She didn`t care if someone was going to hear her. Everything she wanted at the moment was to rip out her heart, which was tearing her apart, making her cry, and breaking her throat; which caused all these one-sided feelings. Hina didn`t expect return, yet she has feeling, that she lied to herself. Perhaps she knew, from the beginning, that everything leads to this end.

Hina understands that she is way smarter, than others think. But she is such an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a translation. If you notice mistakes, especially in grammar, please let me know in the comment section.


End file.
